1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an attachment member for attaching a sun visor to a vehicle support structure.
2. Background Art
Attachment brackets or clips may be used to attach a sun visor to a vehicle support structure, such as a vehicle roof. One known clip includes a base portion and a projecting portion having first and second end portions that are attached to the base portion. The projecting portion further has first and second latches disposed on first and second sides, respectively, of the projecting portion. One of the latches is formed as a cantilevered member that is configured to flex inwardly when the projecting portion is inserted into an opening in a vehicle roof. As a result, the latches may pass through the opening and engage an upper surface of the roof.